


Waiting For You

by voidkitty1



Series: Celesgiri Birthday/Holiday Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Snow, celes just waiting outside for her, kyoko got called into work :(, poor detective, someone tell her go inside before she freezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: Kyoko got called into work on Christmas Day, so Celestia sits on the doorstep to wait for her
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Celesgiri Birthday/Holiday Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> hdedkjs happy holidays to everyone!! i had to rush this dhdjdh oops but i like how it came out! short but still cute!

It felt like each tiny little snowflake that fell was mocking Celestia. Each one murmuring words of negativity and poking fun at her situation. It was annoying, they all found amusement in her position. Celestia turned her head away in disgust. The snow was not something she wanted to be dealing with at this time.

The cold air nipped at her hands and face, and Celestia shivered against it. The world was practically begging her to go back inside, but she refused. She shook her head to herself, denying that she would go back into the tempting warmth of her house. It was a good idea, yes, but her point of sitting on her doorstep outside was not just for her health. Not in the slightest.

She wouldn’t be out here if Kyoko were in the house with her, but much to her despair, Kyoko had been called into work for an urgent case very early in the morning— or something like that, Celestia didn’t listen past Kyoko saying, “I have to go,” because it held no meaning to her. It was fucking _Christmas_ Day, and she didn’t have her girlfriend to spend it with. All she had was unopened presents under a small tree and an overweight cat who wanted all her attention.

An icy burst of wind hit her face and she grimaced. Yet another aspect of weather trying to deter her.

Celestia sighed, resting her chin on her hand. She could faintly hear Christmas music playing in some house nearby— it was entirely too loud, someone needed to tell them to tone it down— and people dancing by the window. A scoff escaped her lips at the sight. It was like they were flaunting their happiness, purposely teasing her, saying that they have a family to be with on this holiday, and she didn’t.

She decided that the family across the street was as bad as the snowflakes with their mockery.

Celestia released a breath full of spite, watching what in her eyes was fog escape her mouth. Again, she was cold. Maybe she should’ve brought a blanket out with her. She hugged herself with her arms, sighing through her nose and looking back at the road.

Every car that passed by caused her to raise her head with hope, but as it drove by her house, she lowered it again in disappointment. Kyoko had never said when she would return, which only left Celestia to be more restless, as waiting outside in the freezing cold was making her slowly lose her temper.

However, all that anger that started boiling inside her simmered down once another car turned down the road. She lifted her head up again, squinting her eyes to try to see if it was Kyoko. Luckily enough for her, since her eyesight failed her, the car pulled into the driveway. Her face instantly lit up when she saw Kyoko exit the vehicle, a smile appearing on her face for the first time that day.

“You’re back!”

“I— Why are you out here?” Kyoko borderline scolded, grabbing her phone from her car, and closing the door. “You’re going to get frostbite if you stay out here like this, and at least one of us has to have functional hands!”

Celestia’s smile broke out into a laugh as she practically jumped up, meeting Kyoko at the pathway. She instantly brought the detective in for a hug, squeezing and holding her tight as if to prevent her from leaving again. Kyoko gasped when Celestia’s arms latched around her, her arms initially raised up instinctually for defense. She hesitantly dropped them, one wrapping around Celestia’s torso and the other going to her head. They both stood like that for a few long moments, each just enjoying the other’s presence, snow falling on both of their heads.

The gambler nuzzled her head into the crook of Kyoko’s neck, smiling at the touch of skin and releasing a breath. Kyoko smiled, running her fingers through Celestia’s drill-less hair as the other mumbled incoherently into her skin. She moved her hand that rested on her back to her chin, gently guiding Celestia to look up at her.

“Your cheeks are so red,” Kyoko frowned. “And your nose, too— almost as red as your eyes. How long were you out here?”

“Maybe an hour after you left?” Celestia answered, but it sounded more like a question. “I’m not sure, I just got upset in the house without you.”

“That’s far too long to be out in this weather!” Kyoko’s frown only grew. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, moving her hand to cup Celestia’s cheek. “I’m here now, though.”

Celestia didn’t respond verbally, instead, she pushed herself up on her toes and sealed Kyoko into a kiss, her hands gripping her blazer to increase the intensity. Kyoko reciprocated, one hand on Celestia’s hip and the other on her cheek, caressing it softly as they kissed.

“I missed you so much,” Celestia admitted as she pulled away to look at Kyoko, dropping her head back onto Kyoko’s shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Kyoko; I love you.”

Kyoko pressed her lips against Celestia’s forehead. “Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
